


She's Good at a lot of Things

by mimithereader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Stiles, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Blow Job, First Time, Lydia is Perfect, Martinski, Oral Sex, Stydia, school blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimithereader/pseuds/mimithereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt: Would you be comfortable writing Stydia blowjob?)</p><p>It’s happening so fast. And Stiles hasn’t done this before, not at all. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. Not at all. Lydia’s kissing him hard, tongue pushing into his mouth, and she has him pushed up against the wall. His hands are resting nervously on her hips, unsure what else to do with them.</p><p>He has only about 2 seconds to register Lydia breaking the kiss and sliding down his body until she’s kneeling in front of him. Her hands move to the button of his jeans and she looks up at him, a playful glint in her eyes. She drags the zipper down slowly, teasingly, before yanking them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Good at a lot of Things

It’s happening so fast. And Stiles hasn’t done this before, not at all. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. Not at all. Lydia’s kissing him hard, tongue pushing into his mouth, and she has him pushed up against the wall. His hands are resting nervously on her hips, unsure what else to do with them.

  
He has only about 2 seconds to register Lydia breaking the kiss and sliding down his body until she’s kneeling in front of him. Her hands move to the button of his jeans and she looks up at him, a playful glint in her eyes. She drags the zipper down slowly, teasingly, before yanking them down.

  
Stiles is thankful to be leaning against the wall when Lydia begins to mouth at his cock through his boxers. She pulls away, letting out a small laugh when Stiles whines, and tugs his boxers down quickly.  
Stiles doesn’t have time to be self-conscious, not when she wraps a hand around the base of his already hard length. She licks all the way from his base to his tip, pulling away to smile at him devilishly. She takes the tip into her mouth, sucking lightly, before bobbing her head up and down eagerly. He closes his eyes, a moan breaking free.

  
She brings her other hand up to cup his balls and suddenly he’s clawing at the wall, wanting desperately to grip onto something, but coming up with nothing. She releases the hand she has wrapped around his base, pulling away so only his tip is in her mouth. He looks down at her and she grabs his hand, guiding it to grip her hair at the top of her head.

  
She puts her hand back on his cock, one hand still massaging his testicles, as she begins to take him completely into her mouth. He has a second to marvel at her apparent lack of a gag-reflex before her hand starts moving up and down his length, stroking him slowly. His head falls back against the wall, eyes shutting tightly, a load moan escaping his throat as he gently tugs her hair.

  
She twists her hand as she continues stroking him as he comes hard at the flick of her wrist, pulling her hair more roughly. He opens his eyes when he comes down from his orgasm and sees her plush, red lips slide off him as she swallows noticeably. His legs feel like jelly and once again he is glad for the wall behind him. She stands up, tongue licking the last bit of his cum from her lips, casually smoothing her clothes. He follows suit, pulling up his boxers and jeans with trembling hands. She takes out her compact mirror, fixes her perfect red curls, and begins reapplying her bright red lipstick.

  
“You’re really good at that,” he says awkwardly, unsure what else he could possibly see in this situation. Was he supposed to thank her, or would that be insulting?

  
“Oh, sweetie, I’m really good at a lot of things,” she says, shutting her mirror with a click before strutting out of the janitor closet.


End file.
